Just stirring up a little mischeif
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: When Danny, his family, and Sam go to Dimmsdale to visit Jack and Maddie’s old friends, the Turners, Timmy, who was being a little butt, decided to stir up a little mischief. DISCONTINUED. See profile for more info.
1. Arrival

AN: Hey peoples! This has been co-written by one of my best buds, Haley! She's like, a total FOP fan and a MEGA Danny/Sam shipper. Trust me, it's NOT A MARY SUE. I REPEAT, NOT A MARY SUE. It's different, I PROMISE. Read the summary below!

Summary: When Danny, his family, and Sam go to Dimmsdale to visit Jack and Maddie's old friends, the Turners, Timmy, who was being a little butt, decided to stir up a little mischief. (dramatic music). Meanwhile, Vicky's crushing hard on Danny and Danny…well…I'll wait for you to read the whole story!

Okay. Starts from Danny's P.O.V!

Oh, and here are the ages:

Danny: 15

Sam:15

Vicky: 17

Timmy: 11 or 12…hmm…

Tootie: 11 or 12…We're not sure how old she is…

Danny's POV…

Great, yet another trip to Dimmsdale, the lamest city on the face of the earth. Mom and Dad decided to visit their old friends the Turners and their stupid son, Timmy. Mom constantly makes me play with him even though we're 4 years apart. He's really strange.

Luckily, Mom said that I could bring Sam or Tucker along. Tucker had to go to his grandmother's house for some party, so only Sam is coming. I'm sort of nervous that it's only her because…well…ever since the whole make-out thing and the Ember situation, I've paid much more attention to her and realized…my God…how hot she is…It's insane. I haven't told Tucker because he'd blab it instantly.

Anyways, we're just in the Fenton Assault Vehicle (AN: Or whatever you call it). Sam fell asleep a while ago. I don't see how she could, with my dad blabbering on about ghosts and what not. Finally, we're here. I'm so bored.

"Hey Sam, we're here…" I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh…great." She opened up the door and got out. She stretched up to the sky, revealing pale skin under her "Happy Bunny" tee shirt and above her jeans. I stepped out behind her and got my bags from the back.

"This is going to be so lame. We have to play with Timmy and his stupid baby-sitter." I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the front door.

"Why is his babysitter going to be here if we're here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…I guess they don't trust us." The door opened and Timmy's dad was at the door.

"Hello everyone! Come on in!" We walked in. Timmy's mom was sitting on the couch next to Timmy and a girl who I assumed to be his babysitter. She stared at me intensely.

"Hello Daniel! Who is this?" Timmy's mom (AN: Who I'll call Tina for now. I'm too lazy to type out Timmy's mom every time.).

"Oh, this is my best friend Sam." Sam shook hands with Tina.

"I almost forgot! This is Timmy's babysitter, Vicky." Howls of wolves and lightning sounded from out of nowhere. I looked at her and she blushed.

"Hi." I said.

"Um…hi there Daniel." Vicky said.

"Call me Danny."

"Alright…" Timmy gave Vicky a strange look, as did Sam.

"Okay, I'll let all of you talk. Would you like some coffee Maddie, Jack?" Tina led them into the kitchen as mom and dad followed. I sighed and sat on the couch. Sam plopped down next to me.

"So Vicky, what do you do around here for fun?" Sam asked.

"Oh…go to the mall and stuff…but I don't have a boyfriend even though I'm the um…most popular girl in school."

"But you don't have any friends!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Shut up twerp!" She elbowed him in the side. Vicky smiled again.

"Ugh…popularity…" Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up into a cross legged position.

"What's so wrong with it?" Uh-oh, here come the sparks.

"Everyone who's popular is as shallow as a puddle."

"Well, maybe because other people do the deep thinking for them because they're too busy making other people feel better with their good looks!"

"Psh, making them feel better? Are you insane?!" Sam stood up and clenched her fists.

"Sam, um could you please relax?" Sam sat back down reluctantly. If looks could kill, Vicky would be dead and buried.

"Yeah…um…well…" I tried to start a conversation.

"So Danny, do you have a girlfriend?" Vicky asked. Sam raised her eyebrow. Vicky could be a little bit more subtle.

"Um…no…" I should have said yes! I mean, if she wasn't ugly as sin, then maybe I'd go out with her. But that's a big maybe.

"Oh, great…I know that you don't have a boyfriend Samantha…Sam is short for Samantha isn't it?" Vicky spat out nastily.

"Yes. It is. Just call me Sam. And no, I don't have a boyfriend. It's not the biggest tragedy on earth." Sam clenched her jaw and gave Vicky the evil eye. Vicky returned it.

I've got a _bad_ feeling about these two.

AN: Woo hoo! First chapter! It doesn't have much Timmy or Cosmo (I love him! He's so cute!) or Wanda yet, but the next chapter, it's gonna be all about him…well, possibly. Timmy may seem out of character because…I don't know…just deal with it…This might not be updated for a long while because of my new job! And sorry it's so incredibly short. Now be a doll and review for me without flames!


	2. The wish, tears, and hormones

AN: Hey people! I'm FREE OF SCHOOL FOR LIKE A MONTH! YES! Heh! Okay, here's the next chapter of the story! Oh yeah, but Haley isn't because for some reason she took an extra course that has its exam tomorrow so all of the FOP stuff may not be as accurate. And here's a small chapter summary.

Chapter summary: Timmy makes a stupid wish, causing Sam to become depressed and sad. However, Timmy also gets a whopping attack of hormones and his body does a little something. Yeah, woo.

Timmy's point of view…

After a while, my parents said I had to go to bed. For once, I actually went. I've got some questions for Wanda.

I locked my bedroom door behind me and walked over to the fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda were playing cards.

"Hey guys." I said. I sat on my bed. They poofed into their fairy form.

"Hey Timmy! Why do your eyes look all googly?" Cosmo asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"He means that you look like you're in love. Who is it now?" Wanda asked. I've fully given up on Trixie.

"It's Sam…she's beautiful…" My stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Who's she?" Wanda asked.

"She's Danny's best friend." I sighed. "She's older than me too…"

"Oo!" Wanda looked at Cosmo and they went into a little dance as they chanted 'Timmy's got a girlfriend' over and over.

"Stop! She's not my girlfriend!" I pouted a little bit.

"Sorry, scout…Well, what are you going to do? Another plan that could get us all killed?" Wanda twirled her wand around her finger.

"I don't know…" I said.

"I have an idea!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Oh my God! It's the end of the world!" Wanda yelled.

"Wow, okay…what's your idea Cosmo?" I asked.

"How about you wish that Vicky and Danny were in love so that Vicky would leave you alone and you could get Sam to like you?" Cosmo suggested.

"COSMO! YOU'RE A GENIUS! Wow, I never thought I'd hear 'Cosmo' and 'Genius' in the same sentence." I laughed. "Okay, I wish that Danny and Vicky were in love!"

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands. They made a noise.

"Oo, let me see if it worked!" I ran downstairs to the living room. It was still Sam, Danny, and Vicky, but Vicky was looking strangely at Danny and Danny was looking strangely at Vicky.

Then Sam leaned back on the couch and Danny stood up. Vicky also stood up. I heard Sam speak.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?!" Danny took Vicky's hands.

"Vicky, I think I love you…I don't know why I didn't realize it as soon as I saw you…it just suddenly hit me…" He said. Sam's mouth dropped open.

" I think I love you too…" Vicky responded.

Vicky leaned in and their lips met. Sam's eyes turned into fireballs of fury and then started to water a little bit. She got up and stormed towards the stairs. Danny and Vicky didn't notice that she'd left because they were too busy making out.

"Damn it…that whore…I can't believe her…I can't believe Danny!" She mumbled angrily as she wiped away tears. She noticed me going to my room.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I asked innocently.

"No…well, you wouldn't understand…" She sniffled and went into the guest bedroom. I followed her. "What is it?" She asked. She was sitting on one of the beds.

"I just wanted to make you feel better…" I handed her the box of tissues that was on the dresser.

"Thanks Timmy…" She smiled and took a tissue. I shrugged.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine…" She pulled out her bag from under the bed. I nodded, feeling slightly stupid and left for my room. Once I was inside, Cosmo and Wanda poofed back out.

"Is she okay? We heard her crying…" Wanda asked me.

"I guess so…She was all angry at Danny for kissing Vicky." I sat down in my computer chair.

"Oh…well, maybe she liked Danny a lot…" Wanda gave me one of those looks.

"Maybe…Meh, I doubt it." I heard a knock on the door. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back inside the fish bowl as I opened the door. It was Sam. She was holding pajamas and her bathroom things.

"Hi Timmy, where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Um…it's down the hall…and then to the right…" I found it hard to talk to her.

"Thanks." She walked down the hall. For some reason, I started to stare at her butt. I pinched myself and woke from the trance.

"Woah, that was weird." I turned around and closed the door behind me. Cosmo poofed out of the bowl.

"Why were you staring at her so long?" He asked. He was wearing a sombrero while cooking bacon.

"I don't know…it's like I couldn't help it…she's just so…wow…" My short attention span caused me to suddenly switch gears. "Now I have to pee." I walked out of my room and down the hall. I opened the door slightly and noticed that Sam was changing.

See, I know I'm supposed to knock, but hey, it won't hurt for just a day will it? Sam pulled off her jeans and her shirt. I stared at her some more as she pulled off the rest of her clothing. I suddenly felt something I'd never felt before. I looked down and blushed, running back to my room. Cosmo and Wanda were playing cards.

"Help! Cosmo, what's wrong with me?!" I yelled after I slammed the door. They looked over at me.

"Oh my head!" Cosmo dropped his cards, screamed like a woman, and fainted.

"Don't touch it! Just say the Pledge of Allegiance over and over until it goes away." Wanda said. I started to recite it over and over again until it went away.

"Thanks Wanda…"

"Timmy, what were you doing?!" She asked angrily.

"Well, I was going to go pee, but Sam was in there changing so then she took off herclothes and—" Wanda cut me off.

"Timmy! That's sick!" She yelled.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" I sighed. "Well, I'm going to sleep." I laid down in bed and fell asleep, forgetting to brush my teeth.

AN: Okay, that was long and a little bit wrong. I found my little brother peeping at my friend while she was changing and I gave him an atomic wedgie. FUN! Heh! Okay, now review without flames!


	3. Dinner, Screaming and Cussing

AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long…I've been really busy…I mean, I got into my top college early decision (YES!!!) so I don't have applications, but I have work and a new boyfriend (Who rocks my world!) so…I'm so…so…so… sorry…I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!

Sam's point of view…

The next few days of this stupid trip are going to be hell. Danny's with that bitch, Vicky and I have nothing to do. I don't like to throw up, so I'm not going to watch them make out and snuggle.

Unfortunately, that's all I can do. Dimmsdale should be renamed Dullsdale. There's nothing here.

"You know why I love you? You're beautiful…" Danny purred as he sucked on Vicky's neck, eventually adding to the fifty hickeys she already had.

"Oo…" Vicky brushed her hands across his crotch. His crotch reacted for about the 50th time today. I gagged.

"Okay, can you keep the PDAs to a minimum?" I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, sweet cheeks…" Danny pulled her into another kiss. I snapped.

"Damn it!" I got up and ran upstairs to the guest room and started to cry. "He doesn't love her…"

I took out my iPOD (AN: I GOT ONE FOR CHRISTMAS!!! YAY!) And turned to my "Music to listen to when I'm pissed at Danny and/or Tucker". It starts with "I Hate Everything about You" by Three Days Grace and ends with "All the things she said" by T.a.t.U even though Danny isn't a she.

I ripped open my journal to the "PMS/Anger inflicted ranting" section and wrote furiously until the mix ended. (AN: I have both…Lol)

Just as I put away my things, Mrs. Fenton knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I leaned over so I could see her in the doorway.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that we're about to go out to dinner. It's a very nice restaurant so you might want to wear a dress." Mrs. Fenton nodded towards my suitcase.

"Okay…Thanks…" I choked out. She closed the door. I got up and pulled out my favorite dress I had brought in case we did go somewhere nice.

It's one of the few dresses that I own and like. It's strapless and starts off as black at the top. Then it turns into fire red at the bottom and flares out like one of those flamenco dancing skirts, but not as big.

I suddenly got an idea. I could use this chance to get Danny back! Usually, I'm not for cheesy plans like this, but might as well try.

I changed into my lucky bra (don't ask) and the dress and went into the bathroom to put on make-up. Finally, I put on my nice shoes: 4 inch heels with straps that laced up to the calves. I let my hair fall out of its usual ponytail and hang down past my shoulders.

I sighed and walked downstairs, convinced that my plan was going to fail.

"Oh, Sam! You look beautiful!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed. Everyone was dressed up except for Mr. Fenton who was just wearing a tie over his jumpsuit.

"Thanks…" I blushed. A few minutes later, Vicky and Danny came down. Vicky looked heinous, but I decided to mention that later on in the dinner.

We all piled into the Fenton RV and set off to the fancy restaurant.

"What does this button do?" Timmy asked.

"Don't press it!" I cried. He did anyways and the car behind us was slimed with gook.

"Sorry…" Timmy blushed. I crossed my legs and squished as far as possible from Vicky and Danny.

"Hey you two! Stop that back there!" Mr. Fenton stopped talking about ghosts for a moment and yelled at the couple who were kissing very passionately. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't cry. They stopped until we reached the restaurant, which was some French/Japanese/New Age looking type place.

We went inside and got seated inside a private room. It was very nice. I sat next to Timmy and Mrs. Fenton and across from Danny. Perfect.

I looked through the menu and found an organic fruit platter. I closed my menu and looked at Danny across the table, reading his menu. His blue eyes were intensely scanning across the page as his dark hair fell into his forehead. I felt a kick. Vicky mouthed "whore" across the table. Anger kicked in and drove my heel into her shin.

"Ow!" She cried.

"What's wrong honey bun?" Danny stopped looking at the menu and turned to Vicky. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh…just…a cramp…" She glared at me. I smiled evilly back. The waiter came by.

"What would you all like tonight?" She asked. I pulled off my shoe. I slipped my foot between Danny's legs and gave his crotch a little squeeze. He sucked in quickly and looked at me. I pulled away and shrugged.

"I'll have the fruit platter and water please." I responded. She scribbled it down and took my menu. He worked his way around the table until he got to Danny. I slipped my toes back between his legs and wiggled them around.

"And what would you like sir?" She asked Danny. His breathing became a little ragged.

"I'd…I'd…um…" He stuttered. He glared at me. I smiled and continued my movements.

"He'll have the steak with mashed potatoes." I filled in. I gave him a hard kick where the sun doesn't shine. "Ow!" He raised his eyebrows at me and clutched himself. The waitress gave him an odd look and continued taking orders. I held in a fit of laughter as the waitress left.

"I'm watching my weight. Ever since they made me quit cheerleading, I haven't gotten a lot of exercise…" Vicky spoke. I laughed. "What's so funny, twerp?!" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that I can't see you as a cheerleader. And you seem a bit fat in that dress…I hate to break it to you." I acted innocent. Her mouth dropped open.

"Why, you little…" She got up and poked her finger at me. Danny grabbed her hand.

"Vicky, it's okay, you look beautiful in your dress…Sam, I think you should apologize." Danny stroked her hand.

"What the…I'm just telling the truth!" I pouted. "You told me yourself, Danny!"

"I did not!" Danny cried.

"Yes you did! After you came into the bathroom when I was brushing my teeth, you said 'I can't stand that fat bitch! She's hanging all over me!'" I lied.

"Samantha! Don't use that language around Timmy." Mrs. Turner exclaimed. I ignored her.

"What the hell, Sam! That's such a lie! I mean, I did come into the bathroom when you were brushing your teeth, but I never said that! I love Vicky!" He stood up, sending his chair backwards.

"You don't even know what love is! You're just having fun making out with her. You don't even talk to each other! If that's love, then I'm the princess of damn Hyrule!" I stood up also, even though I'm about a foot shorter than Danny.

"Okay you two, stop." Maddie spoke semi-quietly.

"No, Mom!" Danny yelled. Maddie seemed taken aback. "Sam, you're just damn jealous that I have a girlfriend that loves me! Why can't you just go with that?!" He slammed his fist on the table and his eyes started to glow bright green around the edges.

"She doesn't love you! She's just a whore looking to get laid! Why can't you see that?!" I shrieked loudly. I grasped my water cup tightly.

"I'm not a whore!" Vicky shouted in.

"Sure, you just keep thinking that. Danny, I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt! Why won't you just listen to me?!" I squeezed my glass harder.

"Because, you're acting like a bitch! That's right, I said it! You. Are. A. Bitch. Deal with it!" He yelled. I felt tears come to my eyes. Danny has _never_ called me a bitch, even when he's joking around or I'm PMS-ing.

"You're such a bastard, Danny. You're in denial about everything. Don't come crawling back over here when she breaks your heart…if you have one." His eyes turned completely lime green and glowed eerily.

"Okay, just leave! I can't stand to even see you right now!" He closed his eyes and they turned blue again.

"Fine, I will." I slammed my glass down and it shattered. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the room as my tears started to fall.

"What was that all about?" I heard Timmy say.

_"I don't even know why myself." _I thought.

AN: ARG! THIS STORY IS NOT COOPERATING WITH ME!!!!! IT'S ACTING ALL "O.C" like and I DON'T WANT IT TO!!! GAH!!! Sorry for the mega drama and cussing and what not. Anyways, review without flames…I'm SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER FIVE RIGHT NOW!


End file.
